


Free plot bunny: R76 Small Airport AU

by wonderwhatthisbuttondoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Writing Prompt, free plot bunny, small airport AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes/pseuds/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes
Summary: R76 Small Airport AU Plot bunny, free to a good home:Jack posts an ad about wanting to sell a small plane on the cork-board at a small-airport diner.Gabe posts an ad about looking to buy part ownership on exactly that same sort of plane on the same cork-board.Jesse moves the ads right next to each other to point out how ridiculous it is that the second poster clearly didn't READ the ads before tacking his new ad up.AKA how Jack and Gabe accidentally ended up owning one Piper aircraft and one valid pilot's license between the two of them.





	Free plot bunny: R76 Small Airport AU

**Pairing: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison**  
**Fandom: Overwatch**  
**Working title: Friendly Skies**

Jack lists a Piper Seneca (small airplane) for sale on the cork board at a small-town-airport diner.

On the same cork board, Gabe posts a want ad for part ownership of a Cessna, Beechcraft or Piper aircraft of a certain # of seats, engine hours, etc.

It's not clear to Jesse which ad was posted first, but he moves the two ads so they're side by side for greater comic effect.

One little detail: Jack can't fly.  
For PTSD/anxiety reasons, or because he's selling the plane on behalf of an aging relative, he doesn't even have a pilot's license.

Gabriel sees the ads have been moved together, rolls his eyes, but says 'what the hell', and gives the seller guy a call to see if he'd be willing to sell half-ownership in the plane instead of the whole thing.

Jack didn't MEAN to sell Gabe half the plane, but. it's. GABE.  (who he just met) and he's charming, and he has a Plan, and really, half the money now is not a bad deal, and he can always sell his remaining half-ownership to someone else later, so...  
Jack never gets around to mentioning he can't fly.

They each now own 1/2 of a Piper Seneca airplane.

 

* * *

 

**Other random brainstorming details for this AU, some of which actively contradict each other:**

 

Hanzo is an aircraft controller with Sass  **TM**

Hanzo is an executive with a private plane

Genji works in the diner and sometimes wears roller skates

Genji is basically the spoiled playboy he used to be in canon, and owning and flying his own plane is his version of having a ridiculous sports car.

Background McHanzo would be awesome just saying...

Jesse works at the diner (maybe a younger version of jesse for this one?)

Jesse is an aircraft mechanic

Jesse is a rather laid-back flight instructor 

Lucio is the kid they keep having to run off for rollerblading/rail-riding in the parking lot/walkways

Lucio is a radar/radio tech (think Jonesy from 'The Hunt for Red October')

Lena is a flying courier

Angela is the doctor who shows up most often to pick up/drop off organs in coolers for transplants.  Or maybe connected to 'Wings Flights of Hope', on the patient-transport end of things.

Jack owns the diner

Jack recently retired from the military and is only back in town to help sell his uncle's old plane.  And he has /no idea/ what he’s going to do after that.

Gabriel recently got his license back after a long suspension of some kind.

Gabriel wants to start a small flight school.

Hana is a hotshot flight school student

The airport is on the mainland and there is some kind of island or difficult to reach smaller town to make a short air-service make sense (ex. air taxi from Seward, to Seldovia, Alaska)

The airport is in the midwest.  Jack learned to fly there and has been flying for most of his life, but has just failed his flight physical.

Ana is the senior aircraft controller

Ana is a waitress/owns the diner

Ana quietly owns the whole damn airport

Fareeha is in the air force, but she texts/emails/sends postcards.

Jesse is Jack's or Ana's adopted son rather than Gabe's

Hanzo was a fighter pilot

Genji /wishes/ he was a fighter pilot, but didn't have 20/20 vision

Sombra is Gabe's neice or adopted daughter, and she is always finding new ways to justify tying up the powerful flight-sim computers for her own purposes.

Junkrat and Roadhog run the refueling truck.  Roadhog drives, one massive arm visibly more tan than the other, while Junkrat scurries around with the fuel hose, breathes far too much jet fuel fumes, and jokes about how easily things could catch fire.  The fact that they are semi-legally renting/squatting in one of the unused aircraft hangers is an open secret.

Gabriel's favorite part about flying is how some flights, he can get away from every one and every thing, and it's so quiet, just him and the sky.  
Not many know this, because if you get him talking he'll just /keep/ talking.  
-He's never met anyone who could just shut their mouth and enjoy flight the way he can.  
...Not yet, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you end up using this, just credit me and let me know where I can read it!


End file.
